Fate
by Emma0211
Summary: Takes place right where 'At destiny's end' left off. Emma deals with Tyler's death and some new feelings...E/J of course with a tiny bit of B/S splashed around in there...somewhere...rated R for later chatpers.
1. Cheer up

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x so please don't sue me…all you'll end up with is paper and a pencil!!!

Summary: Takes place right where "At Destiny's End" left off.  Emma is dealing with Tyler's death…and the team tries to help her.  J/E of course!!! With a little bit of B/S splashed around in there…somewhere…

Chapter 1

They all watched Emma walk out of the room; it tore them apart to see her in such pain.  Brennan rose out of the chair and started to follow Emma, but Shalimar grabbed his arm, "She wants to be alone Brennan.  I think we need to give her some space."

"But Shal, she…"

"Brennan, Emma will be fine.  If we keep bothering her about it, she might feel worse," Jesse said.

"Fine.  Shal, do you want to train?"

"Always.  Although I don't think you'll last too long," Shalimar flashed him one of her flirtatious smiles.

Smiling back, he said, "We'll just see about that."  Together, they ran off towards the dojo, ready for a long session.  Jesse walked towards his room; he was tired and planned on sleeping the rest of the night away.  Even if he wasn't tired, everybody else was busy anyway.  As he passed Emma's door, he could hear soft sobs coming from inside.  Knocking quietly on the door he said, "Emma, can I come in?"

"Yes," her voice was muffled and soft but Jesse still heard her.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.  Emma was laying face down on her bed, she was crying into her pillow.  His heart broke to see her in such pain and heartache.  In truth, his heart broke when he overheard her talking to Shalimar.  All he wanted for her was to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.  So he handed her the car keys.

Jesse sat down on the bed, beside her.  *Why'd I come in here?  She said she didn't' want to talk about it, and I can't say anything to make her feel better.*

Emma sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.  "Did you want to talk about something?"  She could feel sadness coming from him, but she didn't know why.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a shoulder to cry on.  Or if you wanted some company.  But if you don't, I'll leave you alone," Jesse started to get up, but she grabbed his arm.

"Stay.  Please?  I do want to talk, but not to Brennan or Shalimar.  You're easier to talk to," her blue eyes pleaded with him and his heart melted.

Once again Jesse sat on her bed, but this time he was leaning against the headrest with his legs stretched out in front of him.  Emma moved next to him, stretching her legs out as well.

"I can't help but to think that Tyler's death was my fault," Emma's voice wavered and the tears threatened to return.

Putting an arm around her to comfort her, he was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder.  She continued, "If I stayed away like he told me, he would be alive right now."

Jesse's voice was soft and reassuring, "Emma it wasn't your fault.  Even if you stayed away something could have gone wrong…Skye was crazy and careless.  Don't blame yourself; Tyler just wanted you to be safe.  It's not your fault."

They sat in silence for a long time, until Emma spoke up again, "Every time I fall for someone, I get hurt.  First Caleb sucked the life right out of me.  Then there was Kyle, who wasn't even human.  And now with Tyler.  All he wanted to do was keep me alive, but why couldn't we both be alive together?"  The tears she held back came flowing down her cheeks again.

Jesse didn't say anything else, instead he let her cry.  Emma was right; love was always taken away from her, one way or another.  He didn't know how long it was since he first came into Emma's room, but he had no intention of leaving.  Jesse's arm pulled her a bit closer to him, and his eyelids became heavy.  Within minutes Emma cried herself to sleep, and Jesse followed her.

The next morning

Shalimar was in the kitchen making herself breakfast; which was really her taking the raw steak out of the fridge and putting it on a plate.  "Who says steak isn't breakfast food?"  She was just about to take a bite, when Adam strolled in the room.

"Is Emma up yet?"

"Nope, why," Shalimar asked.

"I was just wondering how she was holding up.  I'm going to go meet a new mutant and check out the safehouses.  I want you all to behave while I'm gone."

"Okay Daddy, we'll be good," Shalimar smiled innocently.

Adam kissed the top of her head and headed towards the hanger.

Quickly devouring the rest of her steak, she set the dishes in the sink.  *Maybe Emma will want to go shopping with me.*  Shalimar made her way to her best friend's room, in hopes of cheering her up.

Knowing that Emma was a light sleeper, she knocked on the door.  "Emma?"  Hearing no answer, Shalimar decided to go in.  Opening the door, she stepped inside.  Her eyes fell upon the bed; Jesse and Emma were both asleep.  Shalimar couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she saw them lying together.  Emma's head was on Jesse's chest and their arms were wrapped around each other.  

Shalimar smiled, and decided to ask Emma later instead of waking her up now.  Turning towards the door, she ran into Brennan who entered the room too.

As soon as Brennan saw Jesse and Emma together, he lost it, "What the hell!"  
  


His loud outburst woke up Jesse and Emma, who looked around the room in confusion.  Emma sat up and said sleepily, "Did you guys want something?"

"Does Adam want to see us or something," Jesse asked as he sat up too.

Brennan glared at Jesse; Emma was like a sister to him, and Jesse was trying to take advantage of her.  "What the hell are you thinking Jess?  She's hurt and vulnerable and you come in here to take advantage of that?  I can't believe you would do something like that!"  
  


Emma became furious; it was none of Brennan's business why Jesse was in her room.  "Shut up Brennan!  I can take care of myself.  Jesse's here because I wanted him to be.  He would NEVER take advantage of me.  And no Brennan, Jesse and I didn't have sex, but if we did, that's none of your business!  God I can't believe you!"

Jesse looked at Emma, her face was red with anger.  "Uh…maybe I should go," he started to get up, but Emma grabbed his arm.

"Stay," she pleaded with him again.  Once he sat down again, she glared at Brennan, "You however need to get the hell out of my room right now!"

"Fine, but Jesse if you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!  He took off out of the room, with Shalimar hot on his heels.

Suddenly Emma grabbed her head and cried out, "Please make it stop!"  Her head was throbbing with emotions; anger, worry and sadness.  The strongest one was anger and it was coming from Brennan with such force behind it that she thought her head was going to explode.  "Jesse, please make it stop!"  Tears streamed down her face as her headache got worse.

Jesse pulled her into a hug, and gently stroked her hair.  Closing his eyes, he thought about the ocean with the waves gently lapping on the shore and how calm it was.  Concentrating as hard as he could, he pushed his calming emotions towards the surface.  Jesse hoped that she would feel them and her mind would calm down as well.

After a few moments, the pain had vanished.  Emma pulled back from his embrace, and looked into his eyes, "How did you know what to do?  How did you even know it would work?"

Giving her a warm smile, he wiped away her tears, "I though that if I focused my emotions you'd pick them up.  I didn't actually know it would work, but I'm glad it did.  Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks Jess.  You're so good to me.  You're the only one who's never put me down," she gave him a hug, and they continued to sit and hold each other.

The dojo

Shalimar let Brennan take his anger out on her; she had conditions…he couldn't use his powers.  Wanting to hit something he readily agreed and they began to spar.  If Shalimar wasn't a feral, he would've beaten her to death; but she was and easily blocked the blows.

"Brennan, she's right.  She's a big girl and can take care of herself.  And if there's something going on between those two, we need to be happy for her.  It's hard to move on after someone you love dies, but once you do well that's when you start to heal.  Consider yourself lucky Brennan, you don't know what that's like.  It hurts so much, and when you yelled at her that didn't help at all."

"I know I messed up Shal.  Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"If I were you, I'd give her some space today and then apologize tomorrow.  You done?"

Brennan stopped his punch, "Yeah thanks."

"I'm going to take a shower.  Then I'm going to the mall, do you want to come?"

Brennan sighed, if he didn't go, he'd have nothing to do all day since Emma wasn't talking to him and Jesse was with her.  "I guess."

Squealing with joy, she gave him a big bear hug.  "We're going to have so much fun!  Maybe later tonight we'll all go to a club.  But only if Emma feels up to it."  Letting go of him she headed out of the room towards the bathroom.  After grabbing his towel, he headed for his shower as well.

Emma's room

Letting go of Emma once more, Jesse asked, "Do you want to go somewhere?"  
  


"Not really.  I just want to stay here and do nothing.  If you wanted to do something else you can go," Emma bit her lip.  She told him he could go, but the last thing she wanted was for him to leave.

"Nothing's better than hanging out with you Em.  I'm just glad you're not sick of me yet," Jesse grinned.

"Want to watch a movie?  I just bought a t.v. the other day," Emma pointed to her t.v.

"Okay," Jesse propped up some pillows and sat against the headrest, like he did the night before.  

Emma popped in "XXX" (A/N: Triple X if you haven't seen it yet you should! It rocks!), and pulled out a small box from her closet.  Opening it, she grabbed some candy bars, and a bag of chips and shoved the box back into her closet.  Walking over to the bed with the junk in hand, she sat down next to Jesse.

As the movie was going, they munched on the food, and were entranced by the movie.  When they were done snacking, Emma pushed the trash onto the floor, and scooted closer to Jesse, leaning her head on his shoulder.  Finally comfortable, she continued to watch the rest of the movie.

A pang of guilt stabbed through her heart, as she remembered Tyler.  Right before he was trapped in the room, he told her he loved her.  Emma repeated the words back to him just before he died, and she meant them with all her heart.  Emma knew that he died because it was the only way she could live.  But something else he said stuck in her mind, "Everything's already decided, we're just waiting for it to happen."  

A thought raced through her mind turning so fast that it sent shivers down her spine.  *What if there was a reason Tyler died instead of me?  What if that's what was supposed to happen?  He could've easily grabbed me and ran out of the room, pushing the button locking Skye in there by himself.  But that's not what Tyler did, he pushed me out and locked himself in there with him.  Maybe I wasn't supposed to end up with Tyler.  Maybe I'm supposed to be with someone else.*  Her thoughts lingered in her mind as she unconsciously grabbed Jesse's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Jesse's heart skipped a beat as he felt her fingers intertwine with his.  Telling himself that she did that in need for more comfort, he tried to fight the urge to tell her how he felt about her.

A/N: Next time… I can only promise more emma/jesse, although I'm not quite sure yet what will happen between them.  Also Brennan and Shalimar at the mall!  Please give me the feedback…you can even tell me if it reeks…I don't care just leave a review!! :) 


	2. New Feelings and a Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X…

A/N:  thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it so far…I hope you enjoy…

Chapter 2

Walking through the mall, Brennan and Shalimar went into almost every store and came out with at least one bag; even though Brennan continued to protest.  Both of their arms were weighed down by the amount of stuff that she had bought.  "Shal, I think we should go."  Brennan's arm felt like it was going to fall off.

Looking at her watch, Shalimar agreed, "Okay.   The mall's going to close soon anyway."

Together they walked back to the car, deciding on which club they were going to go later.

Back at Sanctuary

With a lot of coaxing from Jesse, Emma finally agreed to leave her room and eat something.  At first she protested that she wasn't hungry, but then Jesse insisted that he didn't want to eat alone.  Emma smiled; she knew that Jesse always ate whenever he wanted, and more often then naught, he was by himself.  Still she decided to go with him anyway; it'd be real stupid to starve herself just because Tyler was gone.

Emma sat at the table and looked over at Jesse, "So what's for dinner?"

"Pizza," he said grinning as he drew the box from the fridge.

"Grab me a soda too."

Reaching back into the fridge, he grabbed two sodas and then sat down next to Emma.  After handing her a soda, Jesse opened the box and took a slice.  Taking a bite, he looked over at Emma.  She looked like she was lost in a deep thought.  "Em, are you going to eat, or do I have to force feed you?"  When she didn't answer, he put a hand on her arm, "What's wrong?  I know something's bothering you."

As soon as he touched her, Emma could've sworn that she felt a spark of electricity; but Jesse wasn't an elemental.  "Huh?  Oh nothing's wrong Jess.  I was just thinking about something."  Grabbing a slice herself, she began to eat.

Shalimar and Brennan wandered into the kitchen, their arms laden with bags.  Dropping all her stuff on the floor, Shalimar knelt down in front of Emma, "Please go with us to a club.  I promise you will have fun.  I even bought you something new to wear if you go.  But you can only have the new outfit if you go with us."  
  


"Okay, I'll go with you guys," Emma gave them all a small smile.

"Let's go get changed," Shalimar dragged Emma up the stairs along with her bags.  Once inside Emma's room, Shalimar tossed her a bag.  "Put that on."

Emma pulled the clothes out of the bag and tried it on.  It was a short, black silk spaghetti strap dress.  The back had a criss-cross pattern and the front was low; showing a noticeable amount (but not too much) of cleavage.  Emma's eyes almost fell out of her head, "There's no way I can wear this Shal."

"Why not?  It looks good on you.  And doesn't it feel nice?  It's silk.  They only had one dress; otherwise I would have gotten one too."  Shalimar finished changing; she was wearing a new pair of black leather pants, and a shimmering pink halter top.  "Try on these sandals," she said handing Emma the pair of shoes.

Emma sighed and grabbed the shoes.  Once they were on, she noticed how comfortable the shoes really were.  "I still don't know Shal…"

"Let's go get some more opinions," Shalimar dragged a protesting Emma out of the room, and into the main room where the guys were waiting.  Pushing Emma in front of the guys, Shalimar asked, "Don't you think she looks good?"

"You look good Emma," Brennan said sincerely.

Jesse stood there speechless.  The dress hugged her curves and fit her nicely, showing off her long, slender legs.  His stomach did a flip and his heart began to beat faster.  *She's so beautiful.  I just wish she would smile.  When she smiles, the room lights up.*

"Jess, say something.  What do you think," Emma asked hoping she didn't sound nervous about his answer.

Snapping out of his stare he said, "Wow.  That dress is um…amazing.  It uh…it looks good on you," he finished quickly.

Turning to Emma, Shalimar said, "See they think you look nice.  Now can we go?"

Emma sighed, "Yeah…"

A club

Lights were flashing and loud music was blasting around the room.  It only took a little effort from Shalimar to get Emma on the dance floor.  Concentrating on the music, Emma pushed Tyler to the back of her mind, and began dancing to the music.  *Shalimar was right.  I am having fun…maybe this is what I needed.*

The guys were watching the girls dance from their table.  Brennan saw Jesse staring at Emma and said, "Why don't you ask her to dance with you?"  
  


"I think I will," Jesse got up and headed towards Emma on the dance floor.  Tapping her on the shoulder he said, "Will you dance with me?"

Emma spun around and was about to tell the guy to buzz off; when she saw it was Jesse her face softened.  "Yeah.  Looks like Shal has a dance partner too," Emma nodded her head over at Brennan and Shalimar.  There were so many people on the dance floor that Emma kept bumping into Jesse.  Even though it was crowded, they continued to dance and enjoy themselves. 

The song ended and a slow one started.  Brennan pulled Shalimar close and they began to sway to the soft song.  Jesse looked at Emma; he wanted to dance with her and hold her close to his body.  But he didn't know if she wanted to.  Turning to head back to the table, he was stopped when somebody grabbed his arm.

It was Emma.  "Can I have another dance?"  
  


*Always,* Jesse thought.  He wrapped his arms around her waist as she draped her arms around his neck.  Slowly they swayed to the music.

"Jesse?"

""Yeah?"

"Thanks," was all Emma said.

But that one word was all Jesse needed; he knew what she meant.  She was thanking him for being there for her when she needed him the most and for understanding what she was going through.  "You're welcome."

As they swayed back and forth to the music, they each got lost in each other's eyes.  Slowly Jesse leaned in to kiss her.  Their lips were centimeters away, when all of the sudden they heard Shalimar calling for them.

Pulling back form each other, they looked around.  Brennan and Shalimar made it back to their table, and it looked like they were ready to leave.

Emma sighed, "I guess we'd better go."

"Yeah," Jesse grabbed her hand and they pushed their way back to the table.  A few steps before they reached the table, Jesse released her hand.

"Shalimar and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to head back."

Emma was surprised; usually Jesse or herself would be asking when they wanted to go.  "You mean you guys are tired?"

Shalimar smiled, "We didn't say that.  If you guys want to stay you can, we'll call Adam to pick us up or something.  Besides you two looked like you two were getting pretty cozy out there."

Both of them started to blush.  Jesse tried not to think about what he almost did…what if Emma didn't want him to kiss her?  *Maybe we were lucky that Shalimar called for us.  What am I thinking, she just lost Tyler.  She's not going to want to date anyone else just yet…at least I didn't think she did.*  "We can go now.  It's late anyway," Jesse said.

When they got to the car, Jesse and Emma climbed in the back, and Shalimar and Brennan sat in the front.

Completely exhausted, Emma closed her eyes and rested her head on Jesse's shoulder.  Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan all whispered as Emma slept the rest of the way to Sanctuary.

The garage of Sanctuary

Brennan slowly pulled into the garage and turned the car off.  "Wake her up.  We're here."

"I'll just carry her to her room.  If I wake her up, she might have trouble going back to sleep," Jesse said.  After getting out of the car, he went around to the other side and carefully picked up his sleeping teammate.  "Goodnight you guys.  Don't stay up too late," Jesse grinned and headed towards Emma's room.

Kicking her door open, he walked inside.  Gently laying Emma on her bed he took off her shoes and covered her up.  "Goodnight Emma."  After brushing a stray hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

Sleepily he walked off to his room.  After stripping down to his boxers, Jesse climbed into his bed.  In a matter of minutes he drifted off to sleep thinking about Emma.

In the middle of the night

Emma woke up in a cold sweat.  Her breath was sharp and rapid, and she began to cry.  What started out like a nice dream of Tyler, turned into a nightmare as she relived the night he died.  But when he died in her dream, she saw his body disintegrate as the oils were eaten from his body; when it actually happened, the green smoke covered Tyler up as he dropped out of sight.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up.  Tyler stood right beside her, he looked furious.  "I told you to stay away!  If you listened to me I'd still be alive!  It's your fault I died!"  His body disintegrated in front of her, just like in her dream.

She knew it was all in her head, but she wanted the visions and dreams to go away and not come back.  Tears streamed down her pale face as Emma made her way down the hall towards Jesse's room.  Opening the door, she walked over to his bed.  Gently she shook him and cried, "Jesse.  Jesse, wake up."

Jesse opened his eyes and saw Emma crying, he quickly sat up in bed and gave her a hug.  "What's the matter Emma?  What's wrong?"  Still hugging her against his bear chest, he stroked her hair to try and calm her down.

"I saw Tyler…die…" was all she said before she broke out into loud sobs.  "I dreamt that…*sob*…he disintegrated in…*sob*…front of me.  And then I…*sob*…woke up and he was right next to me.  He said it was all my fault that he died.  Jess, it was horrible…to see him…to see his body…" no matter how she tried, Emma couldn't finish her sentence.

Holding her tighter, Jesse said softly, "I can't tell you that it'll be okay, but I can tell you that it's not your fault.  He died for a reason, and that reason was not your fault, okay?"

Pulling back from his comforting embrace she looked into his eyes, "Can I stay in here?"

Without even giving it a second thought, he slid over to make room for her.  Emma climbed under the covers next to him, tears still flowing down her cheeks.  Bringing a hand to her face, Jesse wiped away the tears.  Then, without saying a word, he pulled her close to him, hugging her body.  He laid there; his face inches from hers and he watched her close her eyes.  After planting a quick kiss on her forehead, he said, "Sweet dreams Em," and drifted back into sleep.

A/N:  I would love to have more reviews *hint* *hint*  but even if I get none, this fic will continue just cuz I like it so much :) (I'm a pig headed writer aren't I hehehe)  anyway…next time…Emma talks to Shalimar about how she's feeling.  And Brennan gives Jesse the third degree (you all had to see that coming right…Brennan's not to happy with Jesse…)  All of this happens of course after the two are found together again!! (if it sucks I don't care…I'll keep on writing so there! :)


	3. Caught!

Disclaimer: Mutant X doesn't belong to me, but Melody Abbot is mine!!!

A/N: thanks for reviewing! and now here is…

Chapter 3

The next morning

Emma snuggled closer to Jesse, and let his body warm her.  Not wanting to open her eyes and face the day just yet, Emma buried her face in Jesse's chest and felt his strong arms bring her closer to his body.

Jesse opened his eyes and whispered, "You awake Em?"

"Mmm, yeah.  Can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

Jesse kissed the top of her head, "We can stay like this for as long as you want.  Did you sleep better?"

"Yeah.  Jesse, I'm sorry that I came in here and woke you up.  But I didn't know what else to do.  I'm still pissed off at Brennan, Shalimar would've killed me if I woke her up, and Adam…I don't think he would've understood.  He probably would've given me a sleeping aid, and the last thing I want to do is get addicted to drugs.  You're the only one who I could really turn to.  I knew you would understand."

"Emma, don't worry about it.  That's what friends are for.  You can wake me up anytime," Jesse's heart was soaring.  Apparently she felt like she could go to him with anything, and he wanted to be there for her.  "Do you want to talk about last night?"

Sadly she looked into his intense blue eyes and slightly shook her head, "Not really.  I already told you what I saw."

"Emma, what did you feel?"  
  


Tearing her gaze from his eyes, she said, "I felt sad, but mostly I felt guilty.  My heart knows it wasn't my fault, but my mind is telling me that it is."

"Your mind will eventually understand.  Keep listening to your heart Em, and soon your mind will let go," his hand brushed a stray hair out of her face.  

When Jesse brushed the hair out of her face, Emma's heart skipped a beat.  She was feeling light headed, so she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?"  His question caused her to open her eyes.  

"Yeah.  I'm okay."

There was a silent pause, and then Emma spoke again, "Um…last night, when we were in the club, if Shalimar didn't call for us…were we going to kiss?"

Jesse blushed slightly, but he couldn't help but continue to gaze in her beautiful blue eyes.  "Did you want to?"  Carefully he studied her eyes, wishing that her answer would be yes.

Her answer came softly, "Would I be betraying Tyler if I said yes?"

"I think Tyler would want you to move on and be happy.  He wanted you to live Em, that's why he died for you."

Slowly they both leaned in for a kiss.  Softly Jesse's lips brushed against hers, for a brief moment and then they melted into the kiss.  Emma opened her mouth and let Jesse's tongue enter, giving them both more of what they wanted.

Jesse climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck.

"Jesse, what if somebody comes in here?"

He stopped kissing her neck and gazed into her eyes smiling, "Then we say you needed CPR."

"Nice cover, but I don't think they'll buy it."

"Okay then, we go down guilty," he said just before he captured her mouth once again.

Just then, Brennan burst through Jesse's door, "Jess, Adam wanted you and Emma…" his voice trailed off when he saw his two teammates in bed together.  Only this time, Jesse was on top of Emma, and they were kissing.  "Jesse, get off of her," Brennan shouted.

Both of them jumped, and Jesse moved next to Emma again.  Emma could feel Brennan's anger, it was hard not to.  "Is there a reason you came in here," Emma asked innocently.

Brennan glared at Jesse, "Yeah, Adam wanted you guys to pick up a new mutant and place her in a safehouse.  But before you go I need to talk to you Jesse."

Emma sighed, "Give it a rest Brennan, he didn't do anything wrong.  Tell Adam that I'll be down there in an hour, I'm going to take a shower and change."  After giving Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek, she headed towards her bathroom.

Brennan closed Jesse's door.  "If you keep this up Jess, she's going to be hurt real bad when you're done messing around with her.  God Jesse, her boyfriend just died!  What do you think…you can kiss her and make her better?  It's wrong to take advantage of her like that.  She's your friend and teammate."

Jesse took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "News flash Brennan, we were kissing each other.  I don't know what your problem is, but you need to relax.  If she didn't want to kiss me, then I wouldn't have, but she did.  And I'm not just fooling around with Emma.  I love her Brennan."

Brennan folding his arms disapprovingly, "How long has she been in here Jess?"  
  


"It's none of your business.  Tell Adam I'll be down as soon as possible.  I'm going to take a shower and change."  Climbing out of bed, he wandered across the hall to his shower.

Emma's room

Emma stood in front of her closet with her towel wrapped tightly around her body, trying to figure out what to wear.  Pulling out a pair of tight low rise blue jeans, and a black halter top from her closet, she laid them on her bed.

She started to get dressed when there was a knock on her door, "Emma?  It's Shalimar, can I come in?"

Quickly pulling on her bra and underwear, she opened the door enough for Shalimar to squeeze through.  "What's up?"  Emma walked over to her bed and finished getting dressed.

"I just talked to Brennan.  He said you were in Jesse's room again.  I know it's none of my business,  but don't you think it's too soon?"  
  


Now that Emma was dressed, she sat down next to Shalimar on her bed.  "A tiny part of me thinks so; the part that thinks Tyler's going to come back and be with me.  But the rest of me knows that being with Jesse feels right.  He's there for me to talk to, and to comfort me.  Without Jesse I would still be in a corner hiding from you guys.  Last night I had a horrible dream, I went to Jesse because my heart told me to.  He held me while I cried and we fell asleep together.  When I'm around him, I get butterflies in my stomach.  And when he kisses me, I literally melt.  Shalimar, do you think maybe Tyler died because I'm supposed to be with Jesse?"

Shalimar looked at her younger friend and said, "It's possible."

"I'll always love Tyler, and I miss him so much.  But I think I'm in love with Jesse.  Is that bad?"

"No!  Of course not!  I'm happy for you Emma.  You're moving on, that's not a bad thing at all.  I think it's what Tyler would've wanted."

Emma gave her friend a hug, "Thanks Shal." 

"You'd better go downstairs now.  You and Jesse get to pick up a new mutant, and might I say…I wish it was me and Brennan instead of you two," Shalimar said with a gleam in her eye.

A puzzled look crossed Emma's face, "Okay…are you going to tell me where the location is?"  
  


Shalimar shook her head, "Go find Adam, he'll tell you.  Brennan and I have to stay here, so you'd better have a good time for me!"  
  


The lab

Both Emma and Jesse sat down in front of Adam's desk.

Adam looked at the youngest members and smiled, "I need you to meet with a new mutant and place her in a safehouse.  But before she leaves with you, she invited you to stay at her ski resort for a few days.  It'll only be opened three more days this season and she wanted to finish the winter season out.  It's a special ski resort, only new mutants are allowed to go to.  Her name is Melody Abbot and she's an ice elemental.  Pack warm, have fun, and I'll see you when you get back."

After Adam gave them directions, they went up to their rooms.  Neither of them could believe that Adam basically sent them on a three day vacation for an assignment.

A/N:  Sorry for such a short chapter…I'll make it up to you guys!  Next time…they arrive at Snow Summit and the fun begins!


	4. Snow Summit!

Disclaimer: mutant x doesn't belong to me…only melody does

A/N I apologize for this taking so long, but I'm writing two fics at once my next chapter will be finished and up hopefully in a week!  This chapter mentions Emma's past (which was completely made up by me.) it's really dark just to let you all know…I have a twisted mind…anyway here goes 

Chapter 4

Much to Emma and Jesse's dismay, Adam told them to go up in a car…the drive was eight hours long.  After they packed the car and got settled, Jesse took off towards their destination…Snow Summit.

The drive took them two hours longer then expected.  Emma had Jesse stop once every hour so she could get out and stretch her legs.  Jesse kept having to stop for bathroom breaks (both of whom needed them).  Ten hours later they made it to Melody's Snow Summit.

Jesse pulled into the parking lot and opened the door for Emma.  Both of them gazed in awe at the sight before them.  The wooden lodge was the size of a small mansion.  It looked neat and well kept.  Next to the lodge was a shack to rent snowboarding or ski gear.  

"This is nice…but why does Melody want to go to the underground?  This place is secluded and it's full of new mutants," Emma wondered out loud.

"Well once we meet her, we can ask her."  Jesse picked up both suitcases and led the way inside.  They approached the reception desk, "I'm Jesse Kilmartin and this is Emma DeLauro.  Melody Abbot invited us here."

The brunette woman behind the desk smiled, "It's nice to see that you made it.  I'm Melody.  You guys are probably exhausted from the trip right?  I'll show you to your room.  There's only one room left so I apologize for having you share, but I switched the guests so that you have the best room in this whole place.  When you see it you won't even want to leave your room!  Anyway it's on the fourth floor; I'll take you to it."

Melody grabbed the keys and led the way to their room.  Opening the door she let them inside.  "Join me for breakfast tomorrow at 10:00am.  Then I'll talk with you guys about my powers and why I want to be put in the underground.  Until then feel free to do whatever, although I'm sure you guys are tired.  Goodnight."  Melody left the room, closing the door behind her.

Emma dropped her bags on the floor and said, "Wow, this is beautiful and big."

The room had a king sized bed, two comfy chairs, a kitchenette and a bathroom.  Jesse wandered into the bathroom to take a look, "Emma get in here!"

Emma came rushing into the bathroom and both of them were amazed by what they saw.  The bathroom was as big as a normal sized bedroom; complete with a toilet, sink, shower and Jacuzzi.  "Oh wow.  This is going to be fun," Emma squealed.

Jesse grinned, "Do you want to try it out," he said pointing to the Jacuzzi.

"I'd love to but since we were coming in the snow, I neglected to bring my bathing suit."

"So did I," Jesse's smile got bigger.

Emma blushed at what he was implying, "Um…Jess, I don't think it would be such a good idea."

"What if we wore our underwear?  I'd be like I was wearing swim trunks and you'd be in a bikini.  I don't see the difference.  Or you could go to sleep, and I'll enjoy sitting in that nice Jacuzzi all by myself."

"Okay, I'll join you," Emma reached down to pull the sweater off over her head.

For a split second Jesse forgot what he suggested and was shocked, "Emma, what're you doing?"

"Getting my swimsuit on," Emma said as she pulled off her sweater.  After taking off her pants she folded them, and put them in a corner of the bathroom.  Climbing into the Jacuzzi, she turned around at Jesse and raised her eyebrow, "Are you coming in?"

Jesse could not believe how fast she took off her clothes.  He surely thought she would put up more of a fight about it.  Emma didn't even give it a second thought; she just stripped and stood in front of him in her black bra and black bikini underwear.

"Jess, if you're not coming in, I'm going to tell you to leave," Emma warned.

"No!  I'm coming in.  I just…uh...nevermind."  Quickly he stripped down into his boxers and climbed into the Jacuzzi with her.

Emma turned a dial next to the side and bubbles started to form.  "Melody was right; I don't want to leave this room!  This is perfect, although I still don't know why we were sent."

"Are you telling me that you'd rather be here with one of the others," Jesse was afraid that maybe she didn't really like him.  Maybe that kiss was a one time thing; he hoped that wasn't the case.  Jesse loved her so bad that it hurt to think that she might not feel the same way.

Emma sat on Jesse's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course not!  I'm glad Adam sent us together.  We can kiss and not be interrupted."

"I'd like that," Jesse leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.  His tongue melded with hers, and his hand brushed slowly up her thigh.  His tough sent shivers through her body, but sent fire through her veins.  Jesse kissed her neck and reached around to unsnap her bra.

A memory flashed through Emma's mind and she quickly pulled away, "Uh…What're you doing?"  *Stupid question Emma, you know what he was doing!  And by pulling away from him, he probably thinks that you don't want this.  I want this…but I don't know if I can.  I have to tell him what happened before.  It took months before I told Adam, and every once in a while he still asks me if I'm okay.  Jesse needs to know…especially if we stay together.*

Jesse's face turned deep red, "Sorry Emma.  I won't do that again.  I just got carried away."

Emma looked into his crystal blue eyes, "You don't need to be sorry Jess.  It's just that I…" *Just tell him!*  "…I think I should go to bed."  *Damn!  Why couldn't I just tell him?*  With that , she climbed  out of the Jacuzzi and went into the other room to change, closing the bathroom door for privacy.

Five minutes later Jesse climbed out of the Jacuzzi, and knocked on the door.

"You can come in Jesse.  I've changed," Emma called to him.

Opening the door he grabbed a pair of boxers, pajama pants and muscle shirt and changed in the bathroom.  Stepping out fully clothed he walked over to Emma who was already under the covers in the bed.  After turning off the light, he climbed in next to her.  "I hope you're not mad at me for uh…what I did in there.  I won't do it again."

Emma turned on her side and looked at him, "I'm not mad at you Jess.  It's just that um…" her voice trailed off as if she didn't want to say anymore.

"You know you can tell me anything Em.  What is it," Jesse could tell that something was bothering her.

Emma sat up in bed and started wringing her hands, "After I was taken away form my parents, I was placed in a foster home.  When I was fifteen they decided they didn't want me anymore and I was put in another home.  Their names were Carla and Rick," Emma made a face when she mentioned them.

"Your foster parents?"  Jesse sat up; Emma barely ever talked about her past so he figured it was just as bad as his and Brennan's, he had no idea that it was far worse.

Emma's voice was small, but was dripping with disgust as she continued, "I never called them that.  They sure as hell didn't' act like parents.  Carla was always gone on business and when she was home she acted like I wasn't there.  Rick was drunk all the time, and he hit me when he got angry."  

Emma paused and when she spoke again her voice was filled with sadness and fear, "One night he came into my room when I was sleeping and he was all over me.  I woke up and screamed for him to get off but he didn't.  So I tried to use my powers on him to make him stop.  But I hurt so bad, I wasn't strong enough to stop him.  Somehow he knew what I was doing.  He pulled out of me and called me a freak.  I was relieved when he left the room, but minutes later he came back with a steel pipe.  At first I thought he was going to beat me to death, and to tell you the truth…I wish he did.  Instead he took the pipe and thrust it into me really hard, repeatedly.  He was shouting that he was going to put a stop to any freaks of nature by preventing me from having children.  I felt like I was going to die, and I pleaded for him to stop.  Finally he did and he left the room leaving me on the bed, bleeding and in pain."

Taking another deep breath she continued, trying her best not to cry, "The next day Carla came home and I told her I was sick.  She took me to the doctor and I told the doctor what happened.  I was checked out to see if I was okay, when the doctor told me that my insides were torn up pretty bad.  I had emergency surgery to remove my ovaries and uterus.  I also lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion.  The day before I was supposed to be released from the hospital, I snuck out.  It was really easy to do with my powers.  I moved in with a friend, and got a job at a department store.  When I had enough money I moved out on my own," the tears finally took her over and she let them flow down her face.

"Oh my God Emma, I'm so sorry."  Jesse pulled Emma into his arms and let her cry.  "Do the others know?"

Emma shook her head, "Only Adam.  He scanned me once, when I ran out of hormone medicine.  Adam told me that there was a chemical imbalance and he wanted to run tests to find out why.  I told him what happened and he made a special serum for me.  All I needed was one injection a month to keep my hormones balanced.  Nobody else knows and I want it to stay that way."

"I won't tell the others.  Emma I had no idea that happened."  Gently Jesse rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to cry.  "I won't  let anything bad happen to you again okay?  I'll protect you with my life."  Still holding Emma, Jesse laid back down, pulling her with him.  Soon Emma cried herself to sleep and shortly after Jesse followed.

A/N: This chapter was going to be longer, but I have some er…um…action awaiting these two!  What kind of action???  Read, review, and stay tuned to find out!!!


	5. Icy conditions

Disclaimer: mutant x doesn't belong to me.  Melody however does!

A/N: sorry for it taking so long but I had some major writer's block!!!!  I'm past it now (hopefully) so the next chapter shouldn't be that long of a wait!  Here's…

Chapter 5

The next morning at Sanctuary

Brennan tried to eat his cereal, but he couldn't.  Instead his mind wandered over to Jesse and Emma.  They were at the resort by now, and there was no doubt in Brennan's mind that Jesse was putting the moves on Emma.  *Jesse better not hurt her.  They're supposed to be helping a new mutant, but why is it going to be three days long?  When they come back, Jesse will find some other girl and break Emma's heart.*  Brennan was so involved in his thoughts, he didn't notice Shalimar sat down next to him.

"Good morning," Shalimar kissed him on the cheek.  When Brennan didn't respond, she shook him gently, "Earth to Brennan." 

He snapped out of it and looked at her, "What is it Shal?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just worried about Emma being alone with Jesse.  I don't want her to fall for Jesse, only to have him dump her and move onto the next girl he sees."

Shalimar gave him a dirty look, "Jesse's not like that.  In fact his last girlfriend was killed and that's why he's no longer with her.  How could you think he would do something like that?"

"I can't help it.  Emma's the sister that I never had Shal, and I don't want to see her get hurt.  Why is she setting herself up for more pain?"

Shalimar stroked Brennan's arm, "She'll be fine Brennan.  Emma's not setting herself up for more pain; she's trying to love again.  I know Jesse better than you do, trust me; he's not going to hurt her.  Now why don't you forget about them and spar with me?  Loser buys dinner," Shalimar smiled.

"Okay," Brennan agreed.  He didn't want Shalimar to get mad because he was thinking about the other two more than her, but he couldn't stop worrying about Emma.  Together they left for the dojo.

The same time at Snow Summit

Jesse brushed a stray hair from Emma's face and said softly, "Emma, it's time to get up.  We have to be downstairs in an hour."

"We can still lay here for fifteen more minutes," Emma said sleepily.  "After we talk to Melody, do you want to go snowboarding?"

"Sounds good to me.  I'll take my shower now so you can lay down until I get out."

Jesse knew that she had trouble sleeping the night before.  Emma had been tossing and turning in her sleep, as well as mumbling things Jesse could barely make out.  A few times Emma woke up sobbing, but Jesse spoke softly to her and she would drift off into sleep.  Each time she woke up, Jesse didn't ask her about her dreams, he already knew what they were; instead he held her in a comforting embrace.

An hour later

Jesse and Emma walked into the dinning room of the lodge.  Melody waved to them and they walked over and sat down.  

"Did you guys sleep well last night?"

"Yeah," Emma lied with a smile on her face.

"I'm starved," Jesse exclaimed and Emma burst out laughing.

After they ordered breakfast, Melody began telling them why she asked for help.  "I need a safe place to stay until the next winter season.  Whenever the season ends, I would go stay with my friends, but the last time I stayed…I accidentally froze one.  By the time I figured out how to reverse it, her heart stopped beating.  I was kicked out of the apartment.  With no where else to go, I came back here.  Since this is a winter ski resort, I had no money to buy food or supplies.  There's stuff here now, but it would only last three months.  One of my guests told me about the underground.  That's why I contacted Adam.  I was told I would be safe, and among other mutants.  Maybe even get help with controlling my power.  My resort closes in two more days, but I was hoping you could take me with you and put me in the underground."

Emma looked at Melody, "That's why we're here.  Don't worry; we'll take care of you.  Once we put you in the underground, I'm sure there'll be some mutants who can help you with your powers as well."

Melody looked from one to the other, "Thank you both."

Their food arrived and they all ate quickly.

"Are you guys going skiing today?"

Jesse nodded, "We're going snowboarding."

"Tell the people at the rental desk that I said you're equipment is free.  It's the least I can do since you guys are helping me out."

"Thanks," Emma smiled.

Melody excused herself and went back to the desk to answer the phone.  Jesse looked over at Emma, "Ready to go have some fun?"

"Yeah let's go," Emma put on her jacket and Jesse did the same.  Then they headed towards the rental shack.

After obtaining the snowboarding gear they headed for the lifts.  Jesse saw a sign to the right of the ski lifts.  "Hey Emma, why don't we try this one?"  The sign indicated that it was a beginner's slope.

"Okay," Emma positioned herself before the slope.

Jesse moved next to her, "Race you to the bottom!"

Both of them took off down the slope.  When they got a third of the way down, the snow gave away beneath them and they fell.  Jesse massed and hit the bottom of the icy cavern without a scratch.  Emma landed on her wrist and heard a sickening snap.  A sharp pain ran through her wrist to her shoulder and she cried out in pain.  In seconds Jesse was at her side, "What happened?"

Emma cradled her injured arm, "I think I broke my wrist."  Turning her eyes upward she noticed that they fell twenty feet; she was lucky that's all she broke.  After unhooking the snowboard from her feet (A/N: I've never been snowboarding and have no idea as to how the board stays on your feet…), she stood up.

"We need to find a way out of here.  This whole cavern is ice, and even though we're wearing jackets we could still freeze down here."  Jesse grabbed Emma's hand and they started searching the various caverns for an exit.

Sanctuary

Shalimar looked down at Brennan with a smile; she had won.  "You'd better take me somewhere nice.  After dinner, we can come back here for desert."  Leaning down, Shalimar kissed him deeply to give him an idea of what she had in mind.  Then she left the room to take a shower.

Brennan watched her leave and smiled.  Maybe it was a good thing that Adam sent the other two, because that meant being alone with Shalimar.  Well not completely alone, but Adam rarely ever left the lab.  After taking a drink of water, Brennan headed out towards his shower as well.

The ice cavern

Two hours had passed by since Jesse and Emma fell into the vast ice cavern, and they didn't find a way out.  All of the caverns were dead ends.  The cold air seeped through their jackets as if they were wearing nothing.

"We're going to die down here aren't we," Emma asked.  She was so cold she could hardly speak.

"No, we're going to make it.  There's got to be a way out of here.  There are a few caverns we didn't explore yet."  Jesse put his arm around Emma's shoulders to offer her more warmth.  "How's your arm?"

"It hurts like hell," Emma said flatly.

"I should take a look at it.  I might need to set it."  They stopped walking and Jesse helped her out of her jacket.  The cold air made Emma tremble violently as Jesse gently rolled up the sleeve of her sweater.  Emma drew in a sharp breath as he gingerly touched the broken wrist.  "Let me see your scarf.  I'll use it as a sling for your arm."

Emma took off her scarf with her good hand and Jesse quickly tied it into a sling.  With Emma's arm taken care of, Jesse put her jacket onto her shoulders and they continued into the next cavern.

"Is it me or is it getting warmer," Emma asked.

"You're right.  There's something up there."  Jesse and Emma walked forward until they saw the source of the heat.

Pools of hot springs were spotted on the ground.  Each was about five feet wide and five feet deep.  In one of the pools, there was an edge to sit on, like a Jacuzzi.  

Jesse left Emma's side and walked to the edge.

"Jesse, it might be really hot.  Or acid water or something."

Jesse turned to look at her, "If we don't warm our bodies up soon, we'll freeze to death.  So me sticking a finger to test the water doesn't seem to be that dangerous."  Dipping his finger in the water, he was relieved to discover that it wasn't boiling hot or acid water.  *The ice in the cave probably prevents it from boiling.*

"The water's fine.  I think our best bet is to get in and warm ourselves up," Jesse reasoned.

"But when we get out our clothes will be wet.  Even if we went in our underwear like before, they'll be ice cold as soon as we step out.  Not to mention we have nothing to dry us off with, so the water alone will freeze us when we get out," Emma pointed out.

"We'll out our clothes right next to the edge, including the sling for your arm.  I'm not saying we won't freeze when we get out, but we need to bring our body temperature up."

"So what are you suggesting we do then?"

Jesse could feel heat rising to his face as he blushed, "I'm suggesting…that we go in naked.  It's the best bet we have to staying as warm as possible.  It'll be cold when we get out but at least our clothes will be dry."  Jesse saw that Emma was hesitating so he added, "You go in first and I'll turn around.  Let me know when you're done and then I'll climb in.  The steam is thick enough so we can't see through the water."

"Okay.  I guess we don't have much choice."

Jesse helped Emma remove the sling and then he turned around and stared at the wall.

"Um…Jess," Emma asked nervously.

He turned around and looked at Emma, who was blushing furiously, "Yeah?"

"I…um…can you help me out of my clothes?  With my wrist broken I can't get out of my sweater, unhook my bra, unzip my pants, or take off my shoes," Emma was looking anywhere but in Jesse's eyes.

Jesse's own face turned a bit pink, "Yeah, I'll help you."  First he took off her shoes and socks.  Then quickly began to remove her other clothes as well so she could get in the hot water.

The whole time Jesse was helping Emma, he was looking anywhere but Emma's body.  She quickly climbed into the hot pool and sat down on the ledge.  The hot water made her feel all tingly as it began to warm her.

A minute later Jesse climbed in and sat next to her.  "Oh this is so nice," he exclaimed as the hot water warmed him up as well.

Emma looked at Jesse, "How are we going to get out of here?  We can't sit here forever."

"I brought my cell with me because I knew we were going to be too far away to use our comlinks.  I know Brennan is already uptight about us being here, so there's no doubt in my mind he'll call.  When I don't answer he'll get more worried and will come looking for us," Jesse said.

"Why is Brennan uptight about us being here?"

"He's not too thrilled that I'm here with you.  Brennan has it set in his mind that I'm going to hurt you.  I told him that I would never hurt you, but he won't listen to me.  He thinks I'm going to break your heart."

Emma started to get mad, "That's just like him!  It's none of his business who I fall in love with, so why does he try to make it his business?  Brennan will never be happy for me no matter who I fall in love with.  He wasn't happy for me when I fell in love with Tyler, and he's still not happy for me now that I fell in love with…" Emma caught herself before she finished her sentence.  

Even though she didn't finish, Jesse knew Emma was talking about him.  *She's in love with me.*  Jesse took Emma's good hand in his and looked into her eyes, "I love you Emma.  I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time now."

 Emma gazed into his crystal blue eyes and her heart was racing, "I love you too Jess."

There was nothing else in the world Jesse wanted to do more than to kiss her, but they were both wearing nothing and he didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for.  Jesse knew that if he kissed her now, it would not be enough for him.

Sensing this, Emma moved a bit closer to him and kissed him passionately.  Slowly she pulled back and looked at him, as if waiting for an answer.

"Emma, are you sure you want to do this?"

Emma nodded and kissed him again.  Jesse caressed her tongue sweetly with his and then stood up on the bottom of the spring.  Emma stood up as well and walked through the water until she was standing in front of him.  Putting her good arm around his neck, she kissed him again.  Jesse kissed her neck and pushed her up against the wall.

Emma moaned in pleasure when Jesse nibbled on her ear, and she felt his erection rub up against her.  "Oh my God Jesse…"Emma breathed as she neared her peak.

"Say it Em," Jesse started planting kisses on her neck again, while cursing the water that stopped him from doing much else.

"I want you Jess.  I want you now," she said just before he captured her lips again.

Slowly and gently Jesse pushed himself inside of her.  Emma shuddered a bit, and he said, "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, "Don't stop."

Their hips moved as one and Jesse could feel himself reaching the edge.  "Emma, if I don't stop…Uh, I'm not wearing a condom remember?"  He wanted so bad to release inside of her, but wasn't sure if that would be the smartest thing to do.  The last thing they needed was a baby running around Sanctuary.

Emma looked at him, "I can't get pregnant remember?"  Jesse looked away and started to pull out, thinking she was mad at him and the moment was gone.  In a flash Emma had Jesse pinned to the wall, "I'm not mad Jess."

"I'm sorry," he said just before he captured her lips again.  They continued to move together, faster than before.  Emma reached her peak again and went over the edge as Jesse came inside of her.

Slowly Jesse pulled out of her, and he led her back to the edge to sit down.  Once her breathing slowed down Emma said, "How long should we stay in the water?  It could be hours or days before anyone finds us."

Jesse put his arm around her, "We're going to be fine Em.  As long as we stay in the water we won't freeze.  We'll sit here for another hour and then get out and walk back to where we fell.  When Brennan and Shalimar come here to look for us, our comlinks will work and we'll be able to tell them where we are.  We're going to make it," Jesse reassured her and kissed her temple.

Emma rested her head on Jesse's shoulder and let out a small sigh.  She wished her friends were already on their way.  A sharp throbbing pain was coming from her wrist, so she cradled her arm again.

Jesse noticed her movements and the look of pain on her face, "Let me see your arm."  Carefully she lifted it above the water; it was blue and swollen.  "Put the sling back on, it'll help support your arm.  And when you get out, the cold air will help with the swelling."  Jesse reached behind Emma and grabbed the sling.  Then he carefully set her arm in it again and tied it.

"I don't think I'll ever go snowboarding again."

Jesse laughed and put his arm around her.  They continued to sit in the hot water, waiting to be rescued.

A/N: Next time…they get rescued from their icy prison.  Brennan, Shalimar, and Adam are all invited to stay at the resort too!  And…not everything is as it seems!!!! Please review!!!! 


	6. IcyHot

Disclaimer:  I don't own Mutant X…*sniffles*

A/N: yes I know I haven't updated my stories in a long time and I apologize for the delay but here is the next chapter!  Thank you all for your reviews and being so patient!

Sanctuary

Brennan glared at the phone, and then he picked it up and dialed Jesse's number again.  No answer.  *Why the hell isn't he answering his phone?  I'll call the lodge.*  After finding the number on a piece of paper in the lab, he dialed it.

A woman on the other side picked up.  "Melody's Snow Summit.  How can I direct your call?"

"I need to speak to either Jesse Kilmartin or Emma DeLauro.  It's an emergency."  Brennan added.

"Hold on."  A minute later the woman came back, "There's no answer in their room."

Brennan couldn't help but shout in the phone, "They're sharing a room?"  *Jesse's gone too far.  I need to go up there.*  "Thanks for checking their room for me.  If they check in with you tell them that Brennan Mulwray called and they need to call me immediately."

"I will do that.  Have a nice day."  With that the woman hung up.

Shalimar came into the kitchen, "What are you doing?  We're supposed to be going out for dinner."

"I know.  I just wanted to give them a call, but they're not there."

"So?  They're probably off enjoying themselves," Shalimar said.

Jesse told me he would keep his cell on him, but he's not answering.  I think something happened to them."

Shalimar gave up, "Fine we'll go check on them."

Just then Adam rushed into the room, "Melody just called and said Jesse and Emma went snowboarding four hours ago and they didn't' come back yet.  Nobody's seen them since.  We have to go find them.  Get changed and meet me in the helix."

Brennan and Shalimar ran to their rooms and changed as fast as they could.  They hoped they would be able to find their friends.

The ice cavern

"I think we should go back now and wait.  I'll get out first, and then I'll help you."  Jesse climbed out of the spring and quickly pulled his clothes on.  "Oh this is cold, this is very cold."

Emma couldn't help but laugh when he said that.

Once Jesse was dressed, he helped Emma out of the water.  She didn't seem to mind much when he helped her get dressed.  When Emma was dressed, he tied the sling back on.  Emma shivered as the ice cold sling started to chill her body again.  Jesse draped her jacket over her shoulders.  "Let's get back now."

They made their way back to where they fell, but it took them an hour to find the cavern.  Emma looked up at the hole, "How will we get up there even if they manage to find us?"

"Don't worry, we'll get out," Jesse put his arm around Emma and tried to warm them both up again.

All of the sudden Adam's voice came from their comlinks, "Jesse?  Emma?  Are you guys there?"

Emma's voice was small because it was so cold she could hardly speak, "Adam?"

"Adam, we rode up the ski lift and went on the beginners slope.  The ground gave away and we fell about twenty feet.  We think Emma broker her wrist.  I'm fine but it's really cold down here."

"Stay right where you are, Brennan and Shalimar are on their way, I'm sending them your comlink coordinates."

Emma's eyes started to close.  Jesse shook her gently.  "Emma you can't fall asleep.  We have to stay awake.  They'll be here soon."

"It's so cold Jesse…" Emma stopped talking when they heard a rumble come from above.  Snow slid into the hole and fell on top of them.  Jesse pushed Emma on the ground and massed both of them.  When he unmassed, the snow weighed heavy on their backs, and made them colder.

They heard muffled voices and the snow felt lighter.  Jesse squirmed a bit, trying to push himself up through the snow.  He felt strong arms pull him up through the rest of the snow.  Jesse was wet and shaking violently, but he was alright.

"Shal, get him up there," Brennan said pointing to the hole.  There was a ladder that they used to climb down.  Shalimar slung Jesse over her shoulder and climbed up the ladder.

Brennan turned back and began feeling through the snow.  "Emma hang on!  I'll get you out of there!"  He felt a wrist so he pulled to left her out and she screamed.  "Emma, what's the matter," he said letting go of her wrist.  Quickly he scooped more snow away from her.  He reached down to grab her, but this time he held her by the waist.  Emma's lips were a purplish blue and she was shaking so much it was almost as if she was having a seizure.  Brennan hoisted her on his shoulder and climbed up the ladder.

Both Emma and Jesse fell asleep as they were carried back to the lodge.

The lodge

Two more rooms opened up, so Melody suggested that they rest of Mutant X enjoy their stay, even Adam.  Gratefully they accepted the offer and tended to their friends. 

They took Emma and Jesse to their room and changed their clothes (Shalimar dressed Emma in the bathroom).  Once they had warm pajamas on, they were laid on the bed.  Melody brought up an electric blanket and three warm comforters and laid them on the bed.  Adam put a cast on Emma's arm, and gave her an injection.  Brennan and Shalimar looked at him and he said, "For pain."  Satisfied that their friends would be okay, they left the room.

Brennan wasn't too happy that Emma and Jesse were in the same bed, but Adam pointed out that they both needed to stay incredibly warm.  It was easier having them share the warm blankets, then to search for more blankets.

Melody held out two keys, "They're both on this floor.  I hope you enjoy them and I'm glad you saved your friends."

Adam snatched up a key and walked down the hall towards his room.  He was exhausted and wanted to sleep.  He left the door unlocked incase Brennan was coming.

Shalimar took the last key from Melody, "Thanks."  Then she walked to the room with Brennan following her.  "What makes you think I'm going to share with you," she smiled.

Brennan looked hurt, "Oh come on Shal…let me stay.  Please?" 

Shalimar laughed, "Okay I'll share.  I usually do anyway."  Opening the door, she headed for the bed.

Brennan closed the door behind them and locked it.  Then he flipped off the lights and climbed in next to Shalimar close to him, he kissed her and said, "Goodnight Shal."

Within minutes they both fell asleep.

The next morning

Emma felt someone slip strong arms around her waist and she woke up.  When she saw that it was Jesse, her body relaxed.  Her arm throbbed and felt heavy, so she peeked under the covers; there was a light blue cast on her arm.  *Great.  It is broken.*

Even though warm covers were piled on top of them, she was still freezing.  Her shivering body woke up Jesse.  "Emma, why are you shaking?"

"Still cold," she said through chattering teeth.

Jesse pulled her so close to him that she could feel his warm breath on her skin.  "Better?"

Emma smiled, "A little bit.  My arm's killing me though."

Just then there was a knock at the door.  "Come in," Jesse called.

Adam came in with another syringe, and approached the bed.  "I thought you might need something for the pain."

Emma nodded, "How'd you know I was awake?"

Adam gave her the shot, "I've been knocking on your door for the past two hours.  I want you both to stay in bed today.  Melody said if you're hungry to call the desk and she'll get you some food."

Emma didn't want to get out of bed anyway, she was comfortable.  "Okay Adam, and thanks for the medicine."

"You two just stay warm okay?"  Adam got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Jesse pulled away form Emma and she whimpered in protest when his warm body left hers.  "I'll be right back."  Climbing out of bed, he wandered over to the door and locked it.  Quickly he returned to the bed and took Emma in his arms again.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Well Adam did say to stay in bed all day, and if we want to do something other than just laying here…" he grinned.  Lightly he put his hand on her cast, "How's your arm feeling?"

"Mmm.  Better.  That stuff Adam gave me works fast.  I feel really good right now," Emma smiled.

"Good enough to do this?"  Jesse kissed her passionately.

"Yeah," Emma kissed him back.  Heat spread throughout her body, shutting out the chilly feeling she had earlier.  Jesse slid his hand up her nightshirt and cupped her breast.

Another knock came from the door, and they broke apart.  "Who is it," Emma called.

"It's Melody.  I've found someone who can help you Emma."

Jesse crawled out of the bed again and opened the door.  Melody and another girl stood outside the door.  "Um, what is it?"

Melody pointed to the girl, "This is Stephanie.  She's a molecular with healing abilities.  I heard Emma broke her arm and I know that a cast isn't much fun.  So I asked around and Stephanie said she would help."

Jesse let them both inside.  "Hey Em, they're going to fix your arm."  He crawled back underneath the covers.

Stephanie approached Emma, "Can someone remove the cast?  Then I'll heal her arm."

Jesse phased the cast off of Emma.  Gently Stephanie put her hand on Emma's wrist.  A pale blue light surrounded Emma.  Emma's stomach started to feel uneasy during the healing process, but she thought it was because of the medicine.  Minutes later she was healed and the uneasiness passed.

Stephanie stepped back, "You're completely healed now."

Melody looked at the two members of Mutant X, "Adam said he wanted you two to stay in here anyway and stay warm.  If you want anything just call me on the phone.  Let's go Steph."  Melody and Stephanie walked out of the room.

Again Jesse locked the door and climbed back into the bed.  "Now where were we?"  

"I believe we were right here…" Emma kissed him again.

Slowly Jesse unbuttoned her nightshirt, threw it on the floor, and planted kisses all over her neck.  He left a trail of kisses down her chest to her stomach.  Emma pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground.  Then she rolled over so she was on top.  Leaning down she nibbled on his ear.  Her hands roamed down his body and she pulled off the rest of his clothes.  Emma kissed him again and Jesse said, "That's not fair."

Before she could even ask what he was talking about, Jesse flipped her under him again.  "You still have clothes on."  Quickly he pulled the rest of her clothes off.  He kissed her sweetly and slowly he entered her.

Emma winced as a sharp pain ripped through her and her body jumped a bit.  As quick as the pain was, it disappeared.  Jesse felt her jump and was worried, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma said as she kissed him.  They continued to move together.  Their pace sped up as they reached the edge.  Emma clenched the bed sheets in her fist, frantic for release.  Finally it was granted to her when Jesse came inside of her; she was pushed over the edge as well.

Jesse moved next to her again and wrapped his arms around her.  Both of them were completely exhausted and they fell asleep within minutes.

A/N: Next time on mutant x…All of the lodge guests leave early and Melody is put in the underground.  Two weeks later fate takes an unexpected turn, and to make sense of it all, they must find the one mutant who disappeared without a trace.


End file.
